cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aries
"My name is Viktor." ~ Aries' last words to Derus before dying. Backstory Life on the streets A boy with no past and no name, the street rat and orphan struggled to get by and often resorted to thievery to survive in the Demon Territory. The boy thought to himself, "Do whatever it takes to survive". He only cared about himself. The War of Zel Once the boy was caught by the guards, he was jailed for his crimes. Around this time, the Demon King's army had begun to whittle down, therefore he drafted prisoners. This included the boy. The boy often rebelled against his superiors, cursing them and received punishment for it. Eventually, he had been moved to another squad where he would meet a kinder squad leader. His name was Admiral Jark, who would give the boy a new name- Viktor Camp. Viktor still rebelled, though was more lax due to the unknown kindness he had received. After a while, he started to see his own squad as a family- and Admiral Jark, a father of sorts. Prisoner of War Viktor and his squad had been assigned to gather intel from a base in the Angel Territory. Unfortunately, this was a trap and their squad was ambushed by the Angels where Viktor's squad was killed, all save for Admiral Jark. The Angels would have trapped them in separate cells to try and pry information out of them, often using extreme methods of torture to bring it out. Viktor's alliance with his squad forced him to keep his mouth shut, even though most of the things they asked he did not know. Eventually, Viktor had lost track of time and sense of feeling in most of his body due to the torture he had received from the angels he saw as cruel animals. While he was in his cell, Viktor heard a voice call out to him. "Do you believe in Fate?" 'It said. Viktor responded softly. "Who are you?" '"I'm your friend. I can help you out of here." "I have no friends.. but if it'll get me out of here, help me." Viktor felt a sharp pain in his chest, a surge of power blossoming through his body. He felt his energy come back to him, and he had broken out of that cage using his new found golden aura and powers that allowed him to even manipulate his body. The Angels he once feared were no match for him, giving him a power-high. He had finally found his Admiral in a cage like this, but he was already dead. Enraged, Viktor vowed to make the angels face his wrath, even if the war ended. Birth of the Ram ''' After a while of testing out his new powers, Viktor wandered the unknown lands of the Angel territory alone, terrorizing whoever was in his path and rescuing other Demons like himself. Eventually he came face to face with Dolos, who revealed himself to be the one who gave him his powers. He implored Dolos to join him, although Viktor had other plans. He refused to join Dolos' cause, even if he was the one who gave him the power to escape his cell. This led to the two engaging into combat with each other, Dolos easily besting Viktor. Dolos told him his new name was Aries. '''The Zodiacs Aries was easily one of the most powerful members in his organization, and eventually became a close ally to Dolos himself, though he never knew what his true goal was. After years of being under Dolos' command, he had ordered Aries to go and kill a few members of a certain group (that group being the protagonists of the second plot), one of them being an angel child. Of course, this would eventually lead to his untimely death as a member of the group utterly defeated him. Resurrection ''' After being trapped in the afterlife, eventually the divine entity known as Destructus had released him with the help of a fellow Zodiac. He was given a stone and fought in the War of Destiny. After the War had ended and Destructus was sealed away, Aries ran away with his stone. '''Wrath of the Ram After taking many orcish camps and making an empire, Aries revealed that he had fused with his piece of the stone, gaining some of Destructus' memories and ultimately becoming another stepping stone for him to attain his true form once again. This would be Aries' last moments, as he engaged in battle with Derus Zel. When Destructus had attained his true form, he rid Aries' body of a mysterious energy, twisting his form into an unholy beast before disappearing. At the end of the battle, when Derus had entered his consciousness, he shared a moment with Aries before ridding him of his misery and letting Aries die peacefully. Abilities Viktor's abilities were one of the greatest in his mercenary organization, having a clear sense of strategy in battle as well as creative unique combat-offensive techniques with his Awakening. Mostly using his Awakening to twist and turn his body to get a better range on his opponent, his body almost always having a thick layer of metal as a pseudo-armor. After using the power of the stone, Aries had attained his Awakened Armor Form, although all that changed was his body having a gold appearance and shine. Although not his own abilities, once Destructus rids his body with chaotic energy, his form twists into a revolting and demonic form that took the combined efforts of many powerful warriors to defeat, turning him into a Void-Ridden Aries. Personality Viktor's personality changes drastically throughout the different stages of his life, his mindset as a youth causing him to only care about himself. After being drafted into the Demon King's army during the War, his personality changes to more compassionate, though once he becomes Aries, he becomes a little bit unstable. Although in his final moments, he has become more calm and accepting. Relationships Admiral Jark- One of his only friends throughout his life and a father figure to him during his time in service. His death led Viktor's mind down a dark path for the majority of his life. 'Dolos- '''Although he was his former boss for many years, Viktor was not fond of spending time around him because of how secretive and self-centered he was. '''Destructus- '''Aries, unlike most who used his power for their own gain, saw Destructus as a nuisance and pushed him away many times. He absolutely hated Destructus and hated himself once becoming a slave to his powers. 'Derus Zel-''' The Chief of the CCPD, and someone who married an Angel, the race that Viktor hated. Despite this, he respects him as a warrior but not as a person. Moments before his second death, Aries apologizes to Derus for what he had done. Trivia * Viktor is one of the only people to use Destructus' powers. * He was one of the only characters to also be revived from the dead. * During his time as Aries, he was the most powerful Zodiac. Category:Character Category:Villains